battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Category 5
Category 5 was a red Full Body Spinner built by University of Miami students for the 2009 BattleBots Collegiate Championship and the 2011 Battlebots IQ competition. It did decently in the competition winning at least two of it's matches, and losing at least one match to Blue Flame. __TOC__ Robot History Battlebots IQ 2011 Their first known match was against Rhino, the match started with Category 5 spinning up to speed. Rhino however had gotten stuck on an uneven floor seam, in the meantime Rhino got it's weapon spun up freeing itself. After that Category 5 moved in and popped Rhino who still seemed to be having issues. Afterwards Rhino came in and used it's rear wedge to attack Category 5, then promptly got stuck again while a puff of smoke appeared on Rhino. This allowed Category 5 to get two attacks in on Rhino which freed them. After this Rhino went on the attack, striking Category 5 with it's spinning disc. However they got stuck again, but were again freed by Category 5 who sent itself flying in the process. Rhino then drove in and used it's spinning disc to take a piece off of Category 5. Unfortunately for Rhino they had lost half of their drive by this point, so they were having even more control problems. Despite this Rhino managed to get a few more attacks in on Category 5 who was stuck in the corner, one of these attacks also took out one of the arenas I-Beams. Rhino then backed off and Category 5 got back up to speed. With about one minute left on the clock both bots collided in a big hit that immobilized Category 5, and high centered Rhino a final time. Due to Category 5 dominating most of the fight, and Rhinos lack of control the judges gave the fight to Category 5. Their next known fight was against Scorpio. As soon as the fight started Category 5 spun up while Scorpio immediately wedged its flipper underneath a floor panel and got stuck. This allowed Category 5 to come in and rip part of Scorpio's side panel off while Scorpio was trying to use its flipper to free itself. Still stuck under the floor panel, Scorpio's team asked to be freed by their opponent. This resulted in Category 5 slamming into Scorpio again, this time sending it flying across the arena. After being freed Scorpio went into the center of the arena and started spinning. However Category 5 simply waited for Scorpio to stop spinning and slammed into its flipper, this sent Scorpio flying yet again. After this Scorpio tried to line up a ram attack with it's rear mounted hammer but missed so they tried another spin attack. Again Category 5 waited for Scorpio to stop spinning, then slammed into them again. This time mangling Scorpio's flipper, after this Scorpio managed to successfully ram Category 5. This attack stopped Category 5 from spinning, and started emitting smoke. However the hit also immobilized Scorpio, who was counted out giving Category 5 the KO. They then faced Blue Flame, the fight started with both robots spinning up to speed. After both bots were spun up Blue Flame hit Category 5 with its spinning disc creating a large shower of sparks. After several more hits like this there was another hit, this one launched Blue Flame into the air. Blue Flame promptly returned the favor sending Category 5 flying, then it sent it into the arena wall which caused Category 5 to go careening all over the arena corner. After three more minor hits Blue Flame hit Category 5, and sent it flying into the red square. Blue Flame then delivered another blow, this time immobilizing Category 5 which was counted out by the judges. Wins/Losses Wins: 5 Losses: 2 Trivia * Amongst the students that built Category 5 was Andrea Suarez, who would later go on to build ABC Reboot crowd favorite Witch Doctor, and various other successful machines. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Florida Category:Weather Based Robots